911_animal_squadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge VII: Krieg im Tierheim
Unterstützer aus der Luft Die Folge beginnt nahtlos am Kirchplatz. Aus der Handtasche klatschen die leblosen Körper der Ratten auf den Boden, während die Tauben in Jubel ausbrechen. Sie rufen Coopers Namen und flattern um die Vier herum. Die Taube, mit denen sie den Deal abgeschlossen haben, nähert sich unseren Helden. Sichtlich beeindruckt gibt sie zu, sie unterschätzt zu haben. Der Baron fragt nach, ob die Tauben ihren Part jetzt einhalten werden. Ganz Ehrenmann versichert die Taube, dass sie den Vieren helfen wird, und fragt neugierig, woher man diese Fähigkeiten gelernt habe. Laut Billy liegt es an dem Zusammenwachsen als Team und der Baron lenkt das Thema zurück auf das Tierheim, denn noch immer wollen sie Freuk retten. Die Taube ist bereit, sie direkt hinzuführen. In etwa, weiß sie auch worum es geht, einen Einbruch, und gibt ein wenig Zeit zur Vorbereitung. Anton fragt nach ob man wirklich dort Einbrechen muss und die Taube erzählt ein wenig mehr über das Tierheim. Dies liegt mitten im umkämpften Gebiet, sei aber friedlich und für beide Parteien nicht von Interesse. Dadurch das es direkt an der Front liegt, wurde trotzdem viel ausgekundschaftet und er möchte der Party jemanden vorstellen, der sich genaustens dort auskennt. Die Vier wollen sich vorher noch beraten und auf Nachfrage von Billy, stellt sich die Taube als Gustav vor. Cooper stellt die Frage in die Runde, was man mit den toten Ratten anstellen soll, die anderen sollten ihre toten Kameraden und somit den Verrat nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Von Anton wird eingeworfen, dass die Ratten schon Wind bekommen haben könnten, da der Trubel sicherlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist. Das Känguru zeigt sich unbeeindruckt, da es ‘nur’ Ratten sind, allerdings hat der Rattenkönig beim Baron Furcht ausgelöst. Es folgt ein kleiner Disput zwischen Anton und Cooper, da sich der Beuteltäger weigert, die Leichen anzufassen und nach Vorschlag in die Tasche zurück zu packen. Billy klärt sich dazu bereit und kurz danach wird die Tasche in einem Busch entsorgt. Tauben versammeln sich um diesen Busch und beginnen schon sich extravagierend über die Geschehnisse auszutauschen. Es werden leichte Zweifel geäussert, vom Känguru, ob sich die Rettung des Dachses lohnt, immerhin sind am Zielort Menschen. Entsetzt fragt Anton, ob dies sein Ernst sei. Immerhin hat er die Ratten überfahren, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte und sie haben zusätzlich den Zorn der Ratten auf sich gezogen. Von der Seite mischt sich der Rabe ein und empfindet, dass nicht ein Tier eingesperrt sein sollte, was von Cooper damit entgegnet wird, dass es einige Ausnahmen gibt. Weiterhin beängstigt vom Rattenkönig, pflichtet Baron ihm doch ein, dass dieser ein Beispiel für Coopers Aussage ist. Billy empfand den Rattenkönig allerdings als sympathisch. Das Känguru möchte sich aus der Sache heraushalten, was erneut heftigen Gegenwind von Anton auslöst. Das er einfach nicht erneut angeschossen werden möchte, lässt der Wolf nicht gelten, da er sich selbst auch einfach hätte raus ziehen können, die Ratten zu überfahren. Cooper konfrontiert ihn, dass er ursprünglich den Dachs auch zurücklassen wollte. Dem Pflichtet er bei, allerdings nur, weil er weitere Tote verhindern wollte, die jetzt in Form der Ratten trotzdem wieder vorgekommen sind. Dies wird abgeschmettert, dass es ja nur Ratten waren und es davon ja tausende gibt. Es wird trotzdem, entgegen Coopers Gefallen, entschieden Freuk zu retten. Der Baron versucht zu beruhigen, dass es ja nun den Helm als Schutz gibt und Billy wendet ein, dass Gustav davon sprach, dass die Tauben Möglichkeiten des Einbruchs wissen. Sie rufen Gustav zu sich und besprechen den Weg zum Tierheim. Erneut bricht ein Streit zwischen Anton und Cooper aus, diesmal wer den Helm tragen darf. Nach ewigem hin und her einigen sie sich darauf, sich stündlich abwechseln. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät, es ist 15:04. Am Tierheim Endlich bereit, fliegt Gustav los und der Baron hinterher. Die anderen Drei folgen ihnen auf dem Motorrad. Sie fahren ein gutes Stück, an mehreren Häusern vorbei bis diese weniger werden und Gustav auf der Straße landet. Sie halten und die Taube will sie gleich mit dem Kontaktmann vertraut machen, das Tierheim ist ganz in der Nähe. Nachdem sie absteigen, werden sie von der Taube auf einen Hang geführt. Von dort können sie das Tierheim gut sehen und entdecken vor dem Haus das Auto, mit dem Freuk weggefahren wurde. Neben dem Gebäude befindet sich ein abgezäunter Bereich mit zwei Hunden. Auf das Krächzen von Gustav, nähert sich dem Trupp eine weitere Taube, die sich als Leutnant McDoveington vorstellt. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er als Mitglied des Aufklärungsbattalions das Gebäude seit längerem in Observation hält und von dem Unternehmen unterrichtet wurde, fragt die vier jedoch noch nach Details. Der Baron erklärt ihm kurz, dass in dem Haus ein Freund festgehalten wird, den sie befreien wollen. Nach Nachfrage stellt sich der Trupp auch der Taube vor. Nachdem er verdeutlicht, dass diese Informationen Top Secret sind und niemals an die Ratten geraten dürfen, zeichnet er mit dem Schnabel ein Gebäudeplan in den Boden. Er erklärt ihnen, wo sich die Tiere und Menschen aufhalten und was es für Abläufe im Gebäude gibt. Zum Beispiel, dass einer der Menschen immer Punkt 16 Uhr das Gebäude verlässt, um ein Feuer zu entzünden. Der Sinn ist den Tauben fremd (er raucht). Nachdem das Feuer erlischt, kehrt er zum Gebäude zurück. Es wird nach weiteren Informationen gefragt, wie gefährlich die Menschen sind oder ob sich dort Ratten befinden. Laut Informationen der Tauben halten sich keine Ratten auf, aber Bewaffnung der Menschen ist unbekannt. Die Hunde werden als stark loyal zu Menschen beschrieben, aber leicht beschränkt. Cooper währenddessen führt Billy vor, indem er ihm immer wieder vorschlägt nachzufragen, wo Freuk im Gebäude sei, obwohl McDoveington mehrfach beantwortet hat es nicht zu wissen. Auf den Vorschlag von Anton, ob die Taube nicht hineinfliegen könnte, um Ausschau nach Freuk zu halten, erklärt diese, dass er lediglich die Erlaubnis der Informationsweitergabe hat. Die Übereinkunft war es, dass die Tauben unsere Helden von den Ratten frei halten. Sollten diese auf irgendeine Art wahrgenommen werden, ist dieses direkt den Tauben mitzuteilen. Sollten sie Probleme haben, sollen sie nach McDoveington rufen, bis dahin entfernt er sich von der Gruppe. Wie kommt man hinein? Der Baron fliegt sodann über das Gebäude, in der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit hineinzugelangen. Auf dem Boden möchte Billy, dass die sich Cooper und Anton aussprechen, denn er hat das Gefühl, das diese sich nicht mögen. Cooper versichert ihm, dass er den Wolf respektiere, dieser wendet aber ein, dieses Gefühl nicht zu haben. Es entbricht sofort wieder ein Streit um den Helm, den Billy direkt versucht zu unterbinden, denn er will eher grundlegendes klären und verachtet Streit. Da es aber schon zu Beginn keinen Erfolg verspricht, sieht auch Billy es ein, dass es zunächst besser ist sich auf die Hunde zu konzentrieren. Anton geht normal auf die Hunde zu, während Cooper versucht das Schnabeltier zu beeinflussen, indem es ihm ein Kaugummi schenkt. Der Wolf kehrt um und fragt, was dies soll, da es für ihn ein sehr offensichtlicher Manipulationsversuch ist. Erneut entsteht ein Konflikt zwischen Wolf und Känguru, diesmal um die Gunst von Billy und wer sein Freund sei. Er gibt ihm die Motorradschlüssel zum Spielen und geht mit ihm zu den Hunden. Cooper bleibt freiwillig zurück. Als Anton die Hunde ausmacht, ruft er ihnen zu, was darin endet, dass beide wild das Bellen anfangen. Der Wolf bewegt die beiden dazu, zu ihnen rüber zu kommen, was diese auch tun, aber angekommen weiter bellend an den Zaun hochspringen. Sie wechseln immer zwischen die Frage, wer die beiden Neuankömmlinge sind und was sie hier wollen. Als Billy sich vorstellt, bekommt er prompt ein ‘geht Weg’ an den Kopf geworfen. Da sie sich nicht beruhigen, versucht Anton sie einzuschüchtern, scheitert aber kläglich (1 auf Einschüchtern (W8)). Billy versucht es mit der entgegen gesetzten Taktik und versucht sie mit Niedlichkeit zu bezirzen. Er ist sehr süß, allerdings interessiert es die Hunde nicht im geringsten (6 auf Süß (W8)). Cooper währenddessen macht sich auf, rollt die Augen und geht ebenfalls zu den Hunden. Auch der Baron hat das Bellen der Hunde vernommen und sieht seine Freunde am Zaun stehen. Mittlerweile hat Billy es geschafft die Hunde in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, indem er simpel fragt, ob sie mit ihrer Situation zufrieden sind. Zunächst verwirrt, entgegnen sie, dass es ginge, sie können halt nur nicht weg. Weiter fragt Billy, ob sie gut zu fressen kriegen würden und nicht eventuell raus möchten. Den Hunden wird nicht ganz klar, warum Billy dies fragt, antworten ihm aber ehrlich. So unschön es sei, dass sie keine Freiheit haben, es ist trotzdem ein schönes Leben. Da sie nun in Ruhe mit den Hunden reden können, kehren sie zurück zum eigentlichen Thema und fragen nach Freuk. Dieser ist da, kann aber nicht heraus kommen, da es ihm nicht gut gehe, sie wissen aber auch nicht warum. Als die Tiere weiter nachfragen, ob es einfach wäre Freuk mitzunehmen, antworten sie das niemand ohne die Menschen dort herauskommt. Darauf nutzt Anton die Gelegenheit, um die Hunde davon zu überzeugen, dass sie selbst auch eingesperrt sind und die Freiheit um einiges schöner. Sie sind sich jedoch unsicher und vertrauen den beiden nicht. Mittlerweile ist auch Cooper am Zaun angekommen. Da die Hunde noch nie ein Känguru gesehen haben, der zusätzlich gerade ein Motorradhelm trägt, sind sie irritiert und bellen ihn an. Auch Cooper versucht es, sie einzuschüchtern, scheitert aber ebenso wie der Wolf (1 auf Einschüchtern W10). Erst als er den Helm abnimmt und Billy ihnen versichert, dass er zu ihnen gehört, beruhigen sich die Hunde. Anton wendet sich an das Känguru, in der Hoffnung er habe irgendwas um sie zu überzeugen, dass es draußen besser ist. Cooper zeigt ihnen die Speisekarte des Pizzadienstes und erzielt die gewünschte Wirkung. Die Hunde sind darauf angesprungen. Währenddessen kundschaftet der Baron weiter aus. Er schaut in die Fenster rein, ob die Menschen bewaffnet sein könnten. Er findet in einem Raum etwas, dass ihn an eine Waffe erinnert, ein langes Rohr mit einem Stachel dran. Als er Richtung Umzäunung fliegt, um zu schauen, wie die Hunde in das Haus kommen, vernimmt ein ‘na, was ist denn da los’ (4 auf Wahrnehmung (W6)). Zurück zum Geräusch fliegend, sieht er am Fenster zum einem der Räume, wie gerade die Tür zuschlägt und der Mensch nicht länger anwesend ist. Die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, versucht er die Scheibe einzuschlagen, ist jedoch zu schwach dafür (1 auf Stärke (W4)). Der Rabe kehrt zurück zum Zaun, wo jetzt auch die anderen das Gebrabbel der Menschen wahrnehmen. Instinktiv versuchen sie sich zu verstecken (Würfe auf Heimlich: Anton 3 (W6), Cooper 5 (W6), Billy 7 (W8)). Der Mensch geht zu den Hunden, die versuchen ihm von den anderen Tieren zu berichten, jedoch versteht diese das Gebelle nicht und streichelt sie. Er schaut sich um, kann aber niemanden entdecken, auch nicht Anton. Zurück zum Haus gehend, folgt ihm Baron und fliegt ins Haus (5 auf Fliegen (W8)). Unterdessen wiederholt Billy, was McDoveington ihnen erzählt hat. Zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit verlässt einer der Menschen immer das Haus. Cooper erinnert sich an 16 Uhr und überprüft auf seiner Armbanduhr die Zeit, es ist 15:38. Der Rabe und der Mensch Im Haus erregt der Baron die Aufmerksamkeit von mehreren Tieren, die ihn alle fragen, wer er sei. Dies ignorierend, ruft der Rabe nach Freuk, bekommt jedoch keine Antwort. Als er sich umschaut, sieht er zwei Reihen von Käfigen, wo in jedem ein Tier sitzt, dass den Raben anschaut, in einem davon liegt Freuk. Durch die Aufregung dreht sich der Mensch um und sieht den Baron. Trotz beruhigendem Einreden, beginnt der Rabe in Schutzhaltung zu tollen 2 (+1 Bonus) auf Süß (W4)). Dem Mensch beschleicht das Gefühl, dass es dem Raben nicht gut gehe und es am Flügel liegen muss. Er greift sich den Vogel und versichert ihm, sich darum zu kümmern. Nach einem Clemens rufend, bringt sie den Baron in ihren Raum. Draußen hören die Tiere das Rufen vom Baron und gehen davon aus, dass dieser Freuk gefunden hat. Durch einen weiteren Check der Armbanduhr (15:41) bleibt den draußen gebliebenen nichts weiter, als die Zeit abzuwarten. Von dem Menschen auf den Tisch gedrückt, kommt dem Baron diese Situation unangenehm bekannt vor. Er versucht den Menschen abzulenken, indem er die Hunde imitiert, dieser schickt jedoch Clemens und bleibt selber da (5 auf Stimmen imitieren (W6)). Ein Streicheln über den Kopf beruhigt den Raben kurzzeitig, als der Mensch jedoch nach dem Stachel besetzten Plastikröhrchen greift, verfällt er in Panik. Mit einem Flügelschlag entwindet er sich dem Griff (1 Ass +1 auf Stärke (W4)), fliegt jedoch direkt mit voller Wucht gegen die geschlossene Tür (1 auf Fliegen (W8)). Dem erneuten Griff des Menschen kann er nicht entkommen und wird erneut auf den Tisch gedrückt (3 auf Gewandtheit (W8)). Draußen warten die anderen Drei weiterhin. Es ist 15:48. Mittlerweile hat die Person die Spritze in der Hand, diesmal kann der Baron nicht fliehen (2 auf Stärke (W4)) und wird gestochen. Ein Schmerz durchzieht den Vogel und es wird dunkel. Anton beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen, dass der Baron sich nicht meldet und Probleme haben könnte, während die anderen im vollen Vertrauen keinerlei Grund dazu sehen. Dadurch, dass es 15:52 ist, begeben sich die Tiere Richtung Tür um sich bereit zu halten. Sie verstecken sich hinter dem Auto, während Cooper beginnt sich zu verkleiden (15:56). Die Minuten verstreichen, während Anton und Cooper sich wieder zoffen. Die Tür geht auf und der Mensch geht hinaus. Dies nutzen Cooper und Billy um in das Haus zu gelangen, während Billy versucht dabei heimlich zu sein. Anton bleibt freiwillig zurück. Das Känguru wird vom Menschen entdeckt und angesprochen, das Schnabeltier schafft es allerdings noch vorm Schließen der Tür hineinzugelangen (4 auf Heimlich (W10)). Peinlich getroffen, winkt das Känguru und geht schnell zurück hinter die Ecke. Kleine Berühmtheiten Innen wurde Billy auch nicht von den Tieren in den Käfigen wahrgenommen, die dieser selbst schon ausmachen kann. Draußen fragt Anton das Känguru, wie die anderen beiden, dank des Scheiterns von Cooper, da jetzt wieder rauskommen sollen. Billy jedoch ist unbekümmert und geht zu den Käfigen, dort wird er von einer Katze angesprochen. Das Schnabeltier erklärt, weshalb es hier ist und auf Nachfrage, stellt sich die Katze als Moira vor. Sie können sich nicht großartig weiter Unterhalten, da sich von der Seite ein seltsames grünes Wesen einmischt und Moira über Billy ausfragt, bevor er wieder verschwindet. An Billy gewandt, erklärt sie, dass dies Leon war und man ihn einfach ignorieren soll. Höflich entschuldigt sich das Schnabeltier und geht zunächst zum Käfig von Freuk. Da sich der Dachs selbst beim Klopfen nicht regt, fragt Billy Moira was mit ihm los sei. Er bekommt keine Antwort, stattdessen wird Moira ganz aufgeregt, da ihr der Name Billy plötzlich etwas sagt. Auch die anderen Tiere werden ganz aufgeregt. Freuk hat scheinbar die ganze Zeit von den Vieren erzählt und das sie kommen werden, um ihn zu befreien. Entsetzt stellt Moira fest, dass der Rabe von davor Baron gewesen ist und berichtet Billy, dass der Mensch ihn ins Behandlungszimmer gebracht hat. Wie man dort rein kommt, kann sie allerdings auch nicht sagen. Als Billy die Allgemeinheit fragt, ob einer der Anwesend jemals herausgekommen sei, meldet sich ein einziger, der nicht in kompletter Ekstase geraten ist. Das seltsame, menschenähnliche Wesen erzählte davon, ein Star gewesen zu sein und die Welt bereist zu haben. Billy antwortet ihm, dass einer seiner Freunde genau dasselbe sagt. Das Tier wird aufmerksam und fragt, ob dies Cooper sei, er habe Freuk kein Wort geglaubt. Es ist Flip, der Kollege von Cooper aus Zirkuszeiten. Billy nutzt die Gelegenheit und befragt die Tiere auf Inhalte der Version, jedoch kann ihm keiner helfen. Draußen hört Cooper ein Rascheln hinter ihm (3 (+1 Bonus) auf Wahrnehmung/Hören (W8)) und kann kurz einen kleinen Rattenkopf sehen, der schnell wieder verschwindet. Entsetzt berichtet er Anton sofort darüber, der ihm zunächst nicht glaubt. Das Känguru kann ihn überzeugen und gemeinsam fassen sie den Plan, die Hunde zu nutzen, um Aufregung zu stiften. Bei den beiden angekommen, beginnen sie die Hunde zu provozieren und zu beleidigen. Das Känguru fordert die beiden zur Kraftprobe hinaus, der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei. Disziplin ist Tauziehen, dass mit dem Gürtel durchgeführt werden soll. Mit einem Ruck ziehen der Wolf und das Känguru an den Gürtel und die beiden Hunde knallen gegen den Zaun. Stärkewürfe Cooper: 1 Ass +1 (+ 1 Bonus)(W6) Anton: 1 Ass +2 (W8) gegen Hund 1: 3 (W8) Hund 2: 5 (W6) Es wird über den Wunsch diskutiert, der darin endet, dass die Hunde die Fronttür aufmachen sollen. Im Haus springen sie über Billy und öffnen die Tür. Anton und Cooper gehen zur dort hin und rufen hinein. Ein Wiedersehen Flip reagiert auf Coopers Stimme und ruft zurück. Das Känguru läuft zu den Käfigen und tauscht sich mit dem Affen aus. Flip ist völlig erschüttert, wie die beiden die Jahre über nicht sehen konnten, dass sie ausgenutzt wurden. Cooper sieht dies jedoch nicht so und befindet sich immer noch als Star. Auch als Flip davon erzählt, dass sie das Känguru aufessen wollten, blockt dieser ab. Anton ist mittlerweile näher getreten und hört sich das interessiert an. Cooper versucht Flip davon zu überzeugen mitzukommen, der ist jedoch vollkommen deprimiert und sieht darin keinen Sinn. Der Affe legt ihnen jedoch nahe, sich um den Raben zu kümmern, der noch immer im Behandlungsraum ist. Sie sehen ja an Freuk was mit Tieren passiert, die dort waren. Cooper schaut sich die Käfige an und sieht, dass sie nur mit einfachen Riegeln verschlossen sind. Er öffnet den Käfig seines Freundes und umarmt ihn. Dabei bemerkt er, dass der Affe kaum noch die Kraft von damals hat und wühlt anschließend in seinem Beutel. Mit dem Rattengift in der Hand, erklärt er dem Primaten, dass er dies nehmen soll, sollte er eines Tages wirklich nicht mehr weiter wollen. Die Hunde mischen sich ein und warnen vor irgendetwas vor dem Haus. Cooper ist in Alarmbereitschaft und erzählt erneut von der Sichtung der Ratte. Sie öffnen schnell alle Käfigtüren, während die Tiere ihnen zurufen sofort zu fliehen. Im Versuch, den depressiven Flip zu überzeugen dabei zu helfen die Behandlungsraumtür zu öffnen, erzählt Cooper, dass er den Affen schon immer für einen Helden gehalten hat. Dieser lässt sich überzeugen und motivieren (2 Ass +1 auf Rhetorik (W4)). In neu gefundenen Elan, springt er aus dem Käfig und wirft das Rattengift quer durch den Raum. Er versichert Cooper, ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen und die Ratten aufzuhalten, während er zum Ausgang läuft. Moira versteckt sich hinter Anton und die Hunde warnen weiterhin vor den Ratten, bevor sie zurück zum Garten abhauen. RATTEN! Unsere Helden schauen Richtung Tür, wo Flip sich schon bereit hält und sehen viele schwarze Punkte auf das Haus zusteuern. Der Affe kämpft gegen die Ratten und ruft dabei immer wieder ‘für Cooper’. Währenddessen schlägt Cooper die Tür zum Behandlungsraum auf (4 (+1 Bonus) auf Stärke (W6)), was den Menschen drinnen vollkommen irritiert und überrascht. Das Känguru knurrt den Menschen bedrohlich an (8 auf Einschüchtern (W10)) und diese drückt sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er schnappt sich den Baron, mittlerweile in weißem Band eingewickelt und stopft sich diesen auch noch in den Beutel. Draußen haben die Ratten Flip überrumpelt und strömen ins Gebäude. Anton rennt den Hunden hinterher und Cooper schließt die Tür zum Behandlungsraum. Dort versucht er zunächst den Autoschlüssel herauszupressen, als er aber sieht, dass die Person in ihrer Panik nicht reagiert, beginnt er sie zu durchsuchen. Nach Clemens kreischend, schlägt der Mensch wild um sich und trifft Cooper im Gesicht (1 Schaden). Das Känguru schaut anschließend durch das Schlüsselloch, kann aber nicht viel erkennen. Initativwürfe: Billy 8 (1Ass + 2 (W6)), Anton 7 (W8), Cooper 2 (W4) Billy folgt Anton zum Garten hin und auch die Katze ist dorthin geflüchtet. Sie schließen die Tür, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Die Hunde sind vollkommen aufgelöst und fragen, wer sie sind, dass sie die Ratten hier aufgetaucht sind. Anton erklärt nur kurz, dass sie einen Disput mit den Wesen haben und dass sie es jetzt ausdiskutieren können oder ein Loch unter den Zaun zur Flucht graben. Es kommt eine Taube angeflogen und fragt, was passiert, da ihnen eine größere Truppenbewegung gemeldet wurde. Billy erklärt schnell die Lage und die Taube erklärt sich bereit, ein Angriffsmanöver zu fliegen. Cooper versucht Baron und Freuk zu wecken, beide regen sich jedoch nicht. Daraufhin reißt er sämtliche Schubladen raus und sucht irgendetwas nützliches. Aus dem Fenster hinaus sieht er, dass dort Ratten zur Tür laufen, auch dieser Fluchtweg ist abgeschnitten. Ohne weiteren Plan setzt sich Cooper hin. Draussen sehen die anderen beiden, wie 30 Tauben in Keilformation zur Vorderseite fliegen, um ihren Angriff zu starten. Billy will während des Angriffes durch das Haus abhauen, wo mittlerweile die Ratten an der Tür kratzen, Anton bleibt bei seinem Plan ein Loch unter dem Zaun zu buddeln. Dies wird jedoch schnell verworfen, als auch von dieser Seite Ratten zu ihnen rennen. Billy ruft nach Cooper, der kann ihn jedoch nicht hören (1 (+1 Bonus) auf Hören (W8)). Zwei Ratten springen durch das Gitter und greifen Billy an. Der kann ihnen ausweichen, während Anton sich hinter die anderen Hunde stellt. Drinnen horcht Cooper an der Tür, der so Kampfgeräusche und Flattern hört. Erneut schaut er durch das Schlüsselloch und sieht Armageddon. Er öffnet die Tür einen Spalt und kann Leichen von Tauben und Ratten ausmachen, sowie einige verletzte Tiere die vor Schmerzen schreien. Auch Billy und Anton können das Geflatter wahrnehmen und um Billy den Rücken freizuhalten, greift der Wolf die beiden Ratten an. Er trifft sie jedoch nicht (2 auf Kampf (W8)). Anmerkung: Die Ratten haben Parade 2. Auch Billy setzt sich nun zur Wehr und attackiert eine der Ratten (6 auf Kampf (W6)), trifft sie jedoch nur leicht in der Seite (1 Schaden). Die beiden Ratten stürzen sich erneut auf Billy, der es schafft einer auszuweichen. Die Zweite verbeißt sich jedoch in das Genick des Schnabeltiers (7 Schaden). Cooper hat die Tür geöffnet und sieht wie Tauben und Ratten weiterhin kämpfen, während der Mensch weiter nach Clemens kreischt. Das Känguru sieht seine Freunde nicht, aber wie mehrere Ratten gegen die Tür nach draußen kratzen. Der Beutelträger kämpft sich durch das Getümmel, bemerkt in seinem Fokus auf die Tür nicht, wie zwei Ratten ihn angreifen und in seine Unterschenkel beißen (6 Schaden). Mit einem beherzten Tritt (5 (+1 Bonus) auf Stärke (W6)), öffnet er die Tür und steht vor Anton und Billy. Das Schnabeltier setzt sich widerwillig zur Wehr und trifft eine der Ratten (5 auf Kampf (W8) - 2 Schaden). Anton beißt nach eine der Ratten und reißt sie weg (5 auf Kampf (W8)) worauf sie in der Luft zerfleddert (7 Schaden). Auch Cooper mischt sich nun in den Kampf ein (1 Ass + ?? auf Kampf (W8)) und tritt gegen die Ratte, die auch Billy angegriffen hat gegen den Zaun. Dort bleibt diese liegen (4 Schaden). Flucht Billy springt sofort auf Antons Rücken, während sie zur Tür sehen und nur noch Leichen sehen, wie auch einige Ratten die verwundete tot beißen. Sie sprinten durch den Raum, um durch die Vordertür zu fliehen, als einige Ratten auf sie aufmerksam werden. Bevor diese jedoch angreifen können, erscheint Clemens in der Tür, der die Ratten wegtritt und die Fliehenden heraus winkt. Der Mensch schließt hinter den vieren die Tür, welche weiter Richtung Motorrad rennen. Dort angekommen fragt Anton nach dem Schlüssel, den er ja zuvor noch zum Spielen bekommen hatte. Dieser Antwortet nicht und stellt sich dumm, könne sich aber dunkel daran erinnern, dass da so etwas wie ein Schlüssel war. Cooper fragt ihn, ob er ihn verloren hat und wo, während Anton darauf hofft, dass dies nur ein Spaß ist. Billy zieht es eiskalt durch und hilft mit beim Suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit klärt Billy es auf und zieht den Schlüssel aus seinem Fell. Anm: Selbst Florentin war kurzzeitig verwirrt, ob das ihr Ernst sei. Bevor sie jedoch losfahren, besteht Anton auf sein Recht den Helm zu tragen. Sie kehren zurück zum Schuppen, wo sie auch das Motorrad geklaut haben. Sie steigen ab und Cooper begibt sich zum angrenzenden Fluss. Er taucht sowohl Freuk wie auch den Baron Unterwasser und säubert sie vom Schleim seines Beutels. Der Rabe wird dadurch wach und ist noch leicht neben der Spur. Nach einem weiteren Untertauchen von Freuk, wird auch dieser wach und fragt, wo sie sind. Die Vier erklären ihm, dass sie ihn gerettet haben, wie auch die anderen. Überglücklich freut sich dieser darüber. Der Baron fragt Freuk, was man ihnen gegeben hat, und dieser beginnt zunächst zu erzählen, was geschehen ist, als die anderen ihn zurückgelassen haben. Er hat einen Schlag auf die Pfote bekommen, die jetzt verbunden ist, und sei wohl durchgedreht. Darauf hin hat man ihn gefangen und zum Tierheim gebracht. Der Rabe kommt so langsam zu Sinnen und bemerkt, dass auch er einen Verband trägt. Ihm geht es aber entgegen seiner Angst gar nicht so schlecht. Er erzählt, dass er irgendwie den Menschen verstanden habe, als würde er reden wie ein Tier. Cooper glaubt, dass der Vogel nur geträumt hat. Beide können sich nicht erklären, warum die beiden in diesem Raum waren, noch was mit ihnen passiert ist. Freuk berichtet, dass er den anderen von der Geschichte und dem Ziel unserer Helden erzählt hat, sie seien auf der Suche nach großen Kästen und Menschenvögeln. Zwei Tiere, namens Nicki und Käthe haben ihm zunächst nicht geglaubt, aber Nicky konnte sich an einen Billy erinnern und erklärte sich bereit ihnen weiterhelfen. Das Schnabeltier klärt auf, dass er Nicky bei seiner Ankunft aus Australien kennen gelernt hat. Sie habe ihm geholfen nach Hof zu kommen. Weiter erzählt Freuk, dass Nickys Artgenossen sich an einen großen Fluss aufhalten und das Käthe der Hase Verwandtschaft an einem Ort hat, wo Menschenvögel zu finden sind. Bei beiden sollen sie nur die jeweiligen Namen erwähnen und ihnen wird geholfen. Cooper fragt Freuk, ob er mitkommen kann und möchte. Er ist sich unsicher, bietet ihnen aber an, bei ihm Übernachten zu können. Dieser lehnt ab, es sei ja gerade einmal 17 Uhr. Bevor sich ihre Wege trennen und sie sich verabschieden, schenkt Cooper dem Dachs den Schlüssel zum Polizeiauto, worauf dieser das Weinen anfängt. Er ist überglücklich, dass er Freunde gefunden hat, denen er Vertrauen kann. Er verspricht ihnen, keinen Wölfen oder den Ratten irgendetwas zu sagen und sie Umarmen sich zum Abschied. Billy springt in den Fluss und ist auf der Suche nach einen Fisch. Schon sehr bald wird er fündig und begrüßt ihn. Der Fisch, Otto sein Name, grüßt zurück und fragt das Schnabeltier, ob er seinen Freund Rüdiger gesehen hat. Billy erzählt ihm, dass er ihn gesehen hat, lügt dann aber, dass Rüdiger auf Reisen sei. Nach einem Gespräch lockt Billy den Fisch näher zu sich und greift ihn an. Weitaus geschickter (6 auf Kampf (W8)) als das letzte Mal, schnappt er sich den Fisch und springt mit ihm zu den anderen (Schaden 3). Während sie den Fisch verspeisen, erzählt das Schnabeltier noch erfahren zu haben, dass der große Fluss flussabwärts zu finden sei. 16:58 beginnen die Streithähne erneut sich um den Helm zu zoffen. Sie steigen aufs Motorrad und Cooper lässt sich von Billy das gekaute Kaugummi geben. Er klebt es dem Wolf ins Fell, bevor sie die Straße entlangfahren, aus die Stadt Schnega hinaus und ihrem neuen Zielort entgegen. Kategorie:Folgen